Telephones, cellphones, smartphones, computers, and tablets provide an efficient way for users to communicate without being in the same physical location. However, these devices often require the user to provide multiple inputs and preferences for each of the communications before the communications can take place. Such preferences may include identification of the individuals involved in the communication, a contact identifier for the individuals in the communication, amongst a variety of other preferences. Moreover, when busy performing other tasks, it is often difficult to interface with the device (e.g., in changing environments, locations and conditions) while concurrently holding a communicating phone, computer, or tablet, and may distract the user from a current task or situation.